sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Gem High: Year Two/@comment-16271336-20140526002656/@comment-16271336-20140526004026
It did. Usually anytime Technisis has to "deal" with him it happens. Rage woke up, and had blurry vision, but saw a black hedgehog. "Ahh... Good, you have finally awakened." The voice said "Who... who are you?" Rage asked The hedgehog turned to him in disbelief. "You know plenty well who I am..." the voice said. Rage's vision cleared up. Technisis. "You sonnuva bi-" Rage was interupted with a punch by Technisis. "I have been looking for you for a long time, Rage. You don't know how pleased I am to see you..." Technisis said. "I doubt your very happy to see me, however..." Technisis stated "No... Im ecstatic..." Rage sarcasticly mumbled "Of course you are..." Technisis replied sarcasticly. Technisis grabbed a 2-4, and pressed a button. It turned into a claw-like device. "Im not afraid of a pincher..." Rage mumbled. "You will be soon..." Technisis said as he put it on his chest. Technisis flipped a switch, and as soon as he did, massive pain went to Rage. Rage started to scream in pain, he screamed, begged, and yelled for help. "It's no use, Rage. No one can hear you scream, and no one is going to save you now..." Technisis said with a smirk on his face, all while Rage was screaming and crying out for help. Rage's face started to go purple, the claw-like machine was taking his soul out, his oxygen. Technisis took it off. "Im not going to kill you, Rage. But I will make you wish you were six feet under, with your mother and father, with FLARE. With KATE! WITH EVERYBODY YOU LOVE!" Technisis shouted Rage got up and headbutt him in the head "AGH... Oh, you shouldn't have done that." Technisis said as he hit him in the face with a 2x4 several times, and pulled his arm through the cell(not taking it off, just pulling it) Rage kept screaming, still calling out for help. Technisis pulled out a device that looked like a blowtorch, he pressed the button, and pressed it on Rage's skin. Rage screamed the loudest he ever could in pain. The blowtorch like device was burning his skin, but not killing him. "Cry, Rage. Scream, cry out for help. FEEL. THE. PAIN!!!" Technisis screamed in his face. Technisis let go of the blowtorch thing. "You, your turn..." Technisis said pointing to someone unrecognizable at the moment. "Techy had his fun, now it's just me and you, Rage..." Another familiar voice said. "You motherfu**er..." Rage mumbled. "That's right, its the king, baby!" Scourge had said. "Good thing your not as skilled as Tech..." Rage said as he rammed at him through the bars and grabbed his arms. He started to melt the bars off. "Im not wasting my time with you, Scourge..." Rage said as he threw him back, and ran out to warn Hazel, Euphoria, and Tesla. That was from episode 2 of gem high. In there when Rage was being tortured he barely showed any fear, but he definetly had it.